Hollow
by JaneVak
Summary: Will she survive? will she see him for the last time? her only love?...My first chapter of very tough vaery harsh story of Jane and her one, true love..after she defeated the most fearsome enemy...
1. Chapter 1

HOLLOW

Darling what's your name

And can you hear me?

Tell me why you're out so late alone

Breath. the key is to breathe and she will survive this... but she can't...she forgot how to... she feels only emptiness in her lungs, emptiness that reaches her mind.. "I..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry, can't hold to my promise...forgive me...I love you..I love you SO MUCH..."

He was running. His breath was shallow, he was so tired. But he needed to find her, or else..or else ..no no he can't even think of that. There is no else for him, there is only one choice for him...find her...

The diamonds sparkle in your face I hold you

The gravel glistens black and red below

Dirt...metal...pieces of ships mixed with relics of town that just disappeared...and under all of this..a body..warm, human body..waiting for him to find it

Breathe...last ..one...her mind started to flash on memories by itself...

"Without death how do we know the value of life"...somebody said those words, somebody who called her many times ... siha ...she still didn't know what that means...she was about to ask..him, whoever he was...But does it mater now?

Regardless...he was right, she knew, she knew the value of life..and value of love... here was nothing to compare to love.,. to her love...and where was her love? where was he? was he safe?..spirits please let him be save...Let him live so I can die in peace and comfort that I have done everything to save my life, my love..my everything...

...my Garrus...

...he was searching...tired but he didn't give up, he jus literally couldn't... his mind ... even his body rejected that thinking. So he started to scream her name...scream like hell...even though it reaches his mind- she could be unconscious or her translator could be broken...

-Shepard...Shepard...commander...

-Ash?- she was confused- Ash is that you?

- You know you did the right thing commander...Jane...Jane..

JANE..

-JANE! JANE... for fuck sake JANE- he cried out- JANE..please- he fell on his knees and cover his head with palm...please I beg you.. be here... I need you Jane I need you to ...

...BREATHE!...

- Aghh- she cought with red...

Red...red means _stop_, means _end_..means..._blood_...no...no I don't want to...please I need to see him last time...before I...before...oh spirits...where are you my love...

When I close my eyes I see you

When I close my eyes you're here

Turians have absolute hearings...and yes he heard, he definitely heard something..someone...and in second he was sure..it was _her_ calling him...He closed his eyes to have better concentration on this voice, this bittersweet-meaining-everything-to-him-voice...


	2. Chapter 2

**Still trying my strenght with englis, so forgive my my mystakes and I would be very grateful for corrections and reviews. Hope you like it. Chapter 3 very soon- just need to make some corrections:)**

**ASHES**

Dark figure appeared behind his back**. **Long hours spent on Normandy taught him to identify those who were approaching by the mere sound of their footsteps...  
-Wrex.- he didn't ask- that made krogan a bit confused for a second.  
-Did your admiral finally told you what should you do now? Or are they still hiding like pyjacks in caves from their responsibilities?!- Jeff felt anger in Urdnot's words. There was something hiding and vibrating behind those words, but Normandy's pilot wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that was…- Nope, after Shepard did…that..thing with reapers ( …and whatever she did… ) everybody became silent. No messages, no orders…no nothing- silence. That's a bit terryfing, don't you think- Joker looked into Wrexs eyes and he saw anger growing inside of this big krogan.  
- No word about Shepard? She didn't contact anyone else?  
-they consider her missing in action.  
- so they are looking for her I hope.- that wasn't a question, it sounded more like a threat...  
- I'm afraid not. Whatever they are doing or rather NOT doing, they didn't even mention Shepard. If I would't push them over the comm about her….it's like they erased her from memories. Not sure what's going on but I have this feeling that if we don't do something about finding her…no one will…  
- So what are we waiting for ?!- Wrex shouted and thumped his chest with fists- let's go to London!  
-aye aye capt'n…setting course to London, and let's hope we will find her…- and find EDI- his heart bumped in chest ' damn, hope she is somewhere here…"

-You're not here- he said to himself, as nobody else was near- so…where for spirits sake are you!, you MUST be alive! I feel it, I still feel that this galaxy is full Shepard- he smiled weak…- so the question is, were the hell can you be.  
Garrus looked on every direction, then he rised his head…and he saw destroyed citadel upon him, hanged in orbit like a broken man on a gallow…

-Tell me where or I will rip your guts from your butthole!- Wrex was definitely losing it and Joker had no idea how to stop this big-ass krogan. And frankly he didn't even want to, as he had enough of this C-Sec bull shit.  
- I I c-can't it is spectre matter, I'm not authorized to say about Majors Alenko status!  
- I would advice you to tell him. And fast. Krogans have a bad habit of using their shotguns **i**n less annoying situations than this - soft voice behind their back had beneficial effect as scared officer started to talk so fast that they almost lost his words. After they jumped into Kodiak Wrex turned to Liara  
- what actually did you do to make him talk? - he laughed  
- well you forgot that sometimes biotics have more uses than only punching enemiesin to the walls- she smirked  
- In brief she just make him feel how shotgun wound hurts…- Joker was a bit disgusted, but Wrex obviously liked this way of getting information out of people.

He landed on the citadel. It was cold and that was bad sign. He knew he needs to be in a hurry, otherwise he will lose her. He looked on debris laying everywhere...she could be anywhere...  
-spirits help me...- he murmured with pain growing in his chest. He felt like he was going to suffocate from helplessnes. There was not a slightest chance he could find her here, it's Citadel after all- biggest place in this fucked up Galaxy. But how can he give up on her?How dare he to abandon her, she was counting on him and he promised he would never leave, even after death.  
- never. -He decided.  
Running was hard, he fell few times into scraps of metal, hurting himself badly. Pain grew in his body, but pain was good, it helped to focus on his objective. He was looking for her dark blue armor. „that's good she painted her face and armor after all, it will be so much easier to find her through that rubble" he smiled to his memories...:

_-I'd rather you wouldn't do that Jane- he said __that__ with precaution  
- Why- she asked and he could feel vibrating umbrage in her voice.  
- I'm not sure how they will react on the fact, that you are wearing my turian marks . You know that for our people it means...well it means that..  
- that we are together?- she smiled __at __him brightly and shorted the distance  
-that too, but what I wanted to say is a bit more complicated to explain...- it was so hard __**s**__aying__ that to her...why? Why the hell he felt like a child standing before its parents and was about to admit its own guilt?  
- well try at least, I have time- Jane pushed her warm body closer to his and that didn't help at all with concentration. __**  
**__Garrus looked above Janes head for a second, then put his nostrils in her hair and inhaled her scent. With closed eyes he started:  
- You need to understand one thing about almost never ..fall in love as human would call it...but when will this happen it's not love...it is...- He looked on her with so much tension in his eyes that Jane had to close hers with unknown willies.  
- You see Jane it is so much more than love. We Turans call it a link..  
-Link? What do you mean by that- her eyes opened wide as she started to understand where this conversation leads. Garrus turned his back to her, Jane loooked on his beautiful alien body. Even when her turian tried to hide his feelings she saw it - Garrus was suffering. His muscles were strained and he was breathing heavily- Shepard knew he was thinking about something, something importand. Garrus turned suddenly and in just a second he was by her. __He kneeled and took her in his arms_. _His breath was rapid, heavy and that definitely turned her on.__  
- Jane don't you understand, you ARE my life now, you die I die-literally-you are my link to my life, my happiness and there won't be anyone else. It is for life. That's why we Turians are trying not-to-link, because when we are losing our parner it is end.- He looked into her eyes and they were full of tears- you rule my soul now. He sttod up now and said with official tone- Jane Shepard I am yours from this day till the end. I am bound to you forever.  
And then she got it. Just like that. Something clinched in her heart, and she knew what to do, so she got up, looked with certainty into his ice-blue eyes and said those words. Words he hoped for only in his dreams:  
- I am yours Garrus Vakarrian-Jane was standing close to him- forever- her hand gently touched his chest- with my soul and body. I will never leave you...  
-Never?...-his body started to relax and his mind blasted with emotions  
-Never- she smiled and touched his marks.  
-Sooo about this marks, mayble I will just took it off me... and this- she pointed her clothes  
- Oh yes please- he chuckled- but only for now- his talons started to rip her clothes unpatiently..._

Garrus opened his eyes, wiped unwelcomed tear. He heard sob.  
- Jane- his voice cutted through the air. Sob again...no..it was..it was him?Damn it. Garrus Vakarian crying over a human. His father would be amused. But Garrus wasn't amused at all, he was broken, he was in pain, his mind was playing tricks, which ment he lost too muh blood, and spirits – his wounds opened again... they didn't look well either. He needed to find her fast or else he will be the one who will need help...


End file.
